SOUL MATE by Miss E Robison
by Ana Luna Wisniewski
Summary: Você apenas sabe quando voce encontra a pessoa certa. Uma pequena one shot que eu acho que merece ser vista. Dê uma olhada e me diga o que acha... REVIEWS?


_**Disclaimer:**_Nenhum dos personagens de Twilight me pertencem. Mesmo. Que droga. Todos são obra da mente insana da Titia Steph. Mas bem que eu gostaria de ter um Edward ou um dr Cullen só pra mim, mas enquanto não posso, só, e apenas os direitos sobre a tradução me pertencem. A criatividade pelo original foi toda da _Miss E Robison_. Créditos a ela! E não a mim!

_Uma vez, há muito, muito tempo, todas as pessoas tinham quatro pernas e duas cabeças._

_Então os deuses atiraram raios de fogo e dividiram a todos em dois._

_Cada metade tinha, então, duas pernas e uma cabeça._

_Mas a separação deixou os dois lados com uma vontade desesperada de se unirem._

_Porque eles sabiam que dividiam a mesma alma._

_E desde então, todos passam suas vidas procurando pela outra metade de sua alma._

_Gabrielle._

Ouvi essa história muitas vezes. Minha mãe gostava de nos contar, ela acreditava que todos tinham uma alma gêmea lá fora apenas nos esperando encontra-la. Ela queria que cada um de seus garotos achasse sua parceira e fosse feliz. Um dia Emmett e Jasper acharam suas almas gêmeas, em Rosalie e Alice.

Eu ainda não tinha encontrado o que estava procurando. Eu não sabia se acreditava na velha história sobre almas gêmeas, mas eu sabia que eu nunca tinha encontrado aquela que foi feita para mim.

Assim foi até que entramos na cafeteria no nosso primeiro dia de aula. Eu estava deslocado a manhã inteira, não conseguindo realmente me concentrar nas lições que estavam acontecendo em volta de mim. Meu corpo, ou devo dizer minha alma, estava agitado. Sentia como se eu devesse estar em outro lugar. Como se minha alma estivesse me impelindo para me mover.

Quando entramos na cafeteria para o almoço aquele sentimento apenas aumentou, era como se eu não pudesse descansar, escaneei o ambient, percebendo todos encarando e murmurando entre si, e isso me irritava até o fim.

Segui meus irmãos por mais algumas mesas. Olhei pelo ambiente de novo e foi então que eu a vi. Senti um puxão para ela, meu corpo todo estava tilintando apenas pela visão dela. Minha alma precisava estar perto dela.

Eu soube no instante que ela olhou para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram que ela sentiu o mesmo. Olhamos nos olhos um do outro, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas a garota que estava com ela a cutucou, quebrando nosso contato visual. Meu corpo protestou instantaneamente, ele precisava dela, e eu não poderia fazer nada a não ser permitir.

Ela olhou para coma de novo e sorriu timidamente para mim, ela a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Seus olhos eram de um castanho escuro, cor de chocolate. Eles me pareceram sem fim, como se eu pudesse ver sua alma se eu olhasse o bastante. Seus cabelos caíam por suas costas, em longas e suaves ondas castanhas, o sol brilhou por ele, revelando um glorioso tom avermelhado. Seu rosto tinha um adorável formato de coração, seu pequeno nariz estava enrugado por alguma coisa que a garota estava dizendo para ela. Seus lábios rosados franziram-se como se ela estivesse pronta para protestar.

Fui cutucado do meu transe, tirando meus olhos dela eu percebi que toda minha família estava me observando com um sorrisos bobos em seus rostos.

"Que foi?", perguntei, sabendo exatamente o que eles estavam vendo.

"Você sente, não sente?", Jasper perguntou em seu seu jeito calmo e arrastado de falar.

"Sentir o que?" eu estava próximo de admitir que de fato sentia o que eles estavam me falando por anos a fio. Eles eram firmes que eu entenderia o que eles diziam uma vez que eu encontrasse a pessoa certa.

"Você não pode evitar." Emmett riu. "Podemos te ver tremendo de vontade de ficar perto dela".

"Vou me apresentar pra ela", Alice gritou, puxando junto com ela Rose, que não conseguia para r de rir.

Gemi e olhei para a garota novamente, ela estava me observando, com um sorriso tímido de novo. Ela virou espantada quando minhas irmãs pararam na frente dela. Ela olhou com medo por um segundo, antes de dar a elas um grande sorriso. Elas viraram para olhar para mim, antes de cochicharem algo para ela, fazendo-a rir. Elas deram os braços para ela e a guiaram para nossa mesa, deixando a garota que ela estava junto para trás.

Não pude tirar meus olhos dela enquanto ela chegava cada vez mais perto, meu corpo estava tremendo por dentro para toca-la, para estar perto dela. Minha alma cantava por finalmente achar sua outra metade.

"Calma, cara, você vai assusta-la" Emmett murmurou, rindo com Jasper.

"Fácil pra você dizer", fiz uma careta para ele, tentando evitar que minhas pernas ficassem pulando.

"Só relaxe e vai junto", Jasper falou devagar, sempre o mais calmo. "Se é para acontecer, o que eu já posso ver que é, tudo vai se ajeitar", ele piscou para mim.

Apenas assenti, sacudindo minha cabeça, tentando me acalmar. Alice e Rose a empurraram para a cadeira perto de mim. Ela lentamente se abaixou do meu lado. Meu corpo instantaneamente relaxou, uma calma se espalhou por todo meu ser como nunca antes aconteceu. Me senti inteiro, como se agora eu estivesse vendo o que perdi minha vida toda.

"Oi", ela murmurou. Olhando para mim com aquele sorriso tímido de novo.

"Olá", respondi, minha coragem indo embora. A observei enquanto ela olhava ao redor da mesa para minha família, ela ofereceu a eles um sorriso pequeno antes de se virar de volta para mim.

"Sou Bella", ela murmurou ainda sorrindo timidamente.

"E eu, Edward", respondi, eu queria dizer mais, queria faze-la minha, dizer que ela era minha alma gêmea mas eu não queria assusta-la.

Ela me surpreendeu até a alma com as próximas palavras que deixaram sua boca. Eu estava chocado mas mais feliz que já estive em toda minha vida.

"Você acredita em almas gêmeas?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim com o sorriso tímido de novo, um lindo tom de rosa colorindo sua face.

"Sim, acredito", respondi para ela, e estiquei minha mão para a frente, tomando a mão dela na minha. A sensação que passou por mim ao finalmente toca-la foi incrível. Parecia que tinha eletricidade correndo pelos meus dedos. Ela devia ter sentido também, porque ela estava observando nossas mãos. Apertei-a gentilmente, trouxe seu olhar de volta par mim antes de sussurrar:

"Acredito que acabei de achar a minha alma gêmea"

O rubor tomou seu rosto de novo, e eu já amava isso. Levei minha outra mão até seu rosto corri meu polegar por sua bochecha rosada. Ela se inclinou para meu toque instantaneamente. Eu sabia agora que as histórias que minha mãe sempre nos contou eram verdadeiras.

Me inclinei para frente, tomando sua bochecha em minha palma, ela novamente se curvou para meu toque, me fazendo sentir mais confiante. Seus olhos acharam os meus, nossos olhares se prenderam.

Me curvei ainda para mais perto dela, procurando em seus olhos por alguma hesitação, eu não queria assusta-la. Mas não havia nenhum medo em seus olhos, ela veio junto comigo, assentindo devagar.

Seus olhos se desviaram para meus lábios, então voltara. Permiti meus olhos deixarem os dela por um segundo para olhar em seus lábios. No momento que olhei para baixo, sua língua se lançou par afora, lambendo seu lábio inferior, o que me fez gemer baixinho antes de encontrar seu olhar novamente. Eu pude ver a alegria brilhando neles, ela de fato tinha ouvido meu gemido.

Fechei a distância entre nós, eu podia sentir sua respiração por todo meu rosto. Eu sabia que a amava e precisava dizer isso a ela.

"Eu te amo, Bella", sussurrei, cruzando a última distancia entre nós.

Rocei meus lábios contra os dela levemente, dando em cada lábio um pequeno toque, ela se inclinou para a frente, fazendo o mesmo nos meus. Os sentimentos que cruzaram meu corpo eram incríveis. Ela se afastou um pouco, prendendo nossos olhares, quebrando o contato dos meus lábios.

"Também te amo, Edward", ela sussurrou.

Ela fechou a distância novamente, dessa vez me beijando totalmente, não havia dúvidas nesse beijo, nada nos segurando. Envolvi sua cintura com meu braço, puxando-a para mais perto enquanto lançava minha língua para fora e lambia seu lábio inferior. Eu queria fazer isso desde que eu vi a sua língua sair e fazer o mesmo.

Ela ofegou, abrindo sua boca para mim, suas mãos viajando por meu pescoço para meu cabelo, ela me puxou para mais perto enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas. Não havia luta por domínio, não havia erros desajeitados, nossos corpos se conheciam. Nossas almas se pertenciam. Esse beijo era perfeito.

Corri minhas mãos por seu cabelo, lenteando o beijo. Depositei outro beijo gentil em seus lábios antes de me afastar, descansando minha testa contra a sua. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, novamente se prendendo nos meus. Ela tinha um sorriso glorioso em seus lábios, e tenho certeza que o meu combinava. Ficamos nos olhando enquanto tentávamos acalmar nossas respirações.

Fomos arrancados de nosso transe por alguém parado atrás de nós, limpando a garganta e irritado.

Quebrando nosso contato visual e virei para ver quem nos interrompeu. Ficamos ainda nos abraçando, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

Era a garota que estava com Bella antes de Alice e Rose a roubarem.

"Bella..." ela começou, irritada. "Você vai voltar para nossa mesa?" ela interpelou, olhando para minha família com um olhar enojado em seu rosto, o que fez as meninas rosnarem para ela, Emmett e Jasper as seguraram a seus lados. As mantendo calmas.

Bella levantou, mantendo sua mão na minha, ela olhou para a garota, e em seguida virou de volta para minha família, dando a eles um pequeno sorriso.

"Não, Jessica, vou me sentar com meus amigos de verdade", ela disse, radiando calma enquanto a garota que agora eu sabia se chamar Jessica ficava vermelha.

"Seus amigos de verdade?", ela gritou, "então o que eu sou?"

"Você é só uma vaca que finge ser minha amiga para ficar perto do Mike." Bella gritou de volta. Afaguei seu braço tentando acalmá-la.

"Tanto faz", Jessica resmunou, ficando mais vermelha enquanto ela ia embora.

Bella se virou de volta para nós, aquele sorriso tímido novamente em seu rosto.

"Me desculpem por ela", ela fez careta.

"Não se desculpe, Bells", Emmett riu, "Você a colocou no lugar dela".

A puxei de volta, sentando-a em meu colo. Enlacei meus braços a seu rodor.

Finalmente me senti inteiro, tinha achado minha alma gêmea.

"Bem vinda à família", sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando-a suavemente ali.

Ela sorriu para mim antes de virar para os outros..

"Obrigada por me aceitarem", ela riu.

"Tudo bem Bells", Jasper falou lentamente. "Estamos todos finalmente completos, seu lugar é conosco".

E realmente era. Eu sabia que ela estaria a meu lado para sempre, e eu estaria do lado dela.

Finalmente encontrei minha outra metade.


End file.
